Nokturn powszedni
by Hakkarii
Summary: Bo auror to pies, którego trzeba zjeść! Hulackie życie Nokturnu, walka o przetrwanie, a do tego nikomu wcześniej nie znany czarnoksiężnik, werbujący ludzi dla własnego użytku.


**Tytuł** Nokturn powszedni

**Autor** Hakkarii

**Beta** Zilidya

.::.

**Część pierwsza  
**

Dom był pełen ciepła. Ściany w jasnych kolorach, a na nich wesołe obrazy. Zakapturzona postać wpatrywała się w nie przez moment, by po chwili unieść różdżkę i wypowiedzieć obojętnie jedno słowo.

– Inflamare.

Języki ognia zaczęły lizać pogodne wnętrze, pożerać wesołe twarze z obrazów, zdjęcia kurczyły się i czerniały, by przy pierwszym lekkim podmuchu powietrza, rozsypać się w pył.

Chwilę patrzył na swoje dzieło, lecz nacieszywszy oczy, odwrócił się i spokojnie poszedł dalej. Pod czarnym kapturem, na bladej twarzy, migotały ogniste cienie.

Mężczyzna przeszedł leniwie przez salon i zatrzymał się u podnóża hebanowych schodów. Wszedł na nie ostrożnie, bezszelestnie wspinając się na piętro. Ze zwierzęcą zwinnością skrył się w cieniu i uważnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Była późna noc i żadne światło nie mąciło idealnej ciemności, lecz jego zmysły były wyostrzone. Jedynie jego ofiara niczego nie podejrzewała, choć czasem poruszała się niespokojnie przez sen i ciężko oddychała. Otoczona była kilkoma zaklęciami, Severus bez trudu ocenił niebezpieczeństwo. Prychnął w duchu, takie czary można zastawić na ślepego imbecyla, ale na nim nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia.

Zaczął szeptać inkantację, tak cicho, że tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć, równie dobrze mógłby nie mówić nic. Magia płynęła z jego różdżki, rozplątując uroki i niwelując klątwy, gdy zostało już tylko jedno zaklęcie ostrzegawcze, uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i spojrzał na swoją zdobycz.

Pracodawca będzie z niego zadowolony, jedynie dwa tygodnie zajęło mu wytropienie osoby, którą oni szukali parę lat.

Chcąc się trochę zabawić, lekkim podmuchem wiatru, trącił zaklęcie. Rozległ się delikatny dźwięk, a postać, która dotąd spała, poderwała się z łóżka niczym bity pies i zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się dookoła, ściskając różdżkę.

Severus stał cicho w cieniu, niewidoczny, zlewając się z otoczeniem. Jego twarz wykrzywił uśmiech, nie zapowiadający nic dobrego.

I rozpoczął zabawę.

.::.

Nie spędził dużo czasu w mieszkaniu ofiary, dla jego pracodawcy liczył się efekt, a nie środki. Dzięki temu mógł jeszcze tej nocy poszukać chętnych na swoje eliksiry, może uda mu się zarobić parę galeonów. Nielegalne eliksiry sprzedawały się na Nokturnie od ręki. Nigdy nie wpadłby na to, że można tak łatwo zarobić. A im wymyślniejszy sposób tortury, czy im lepiej nie wykrywalna trucizna, tym był większy popyt. Severus nie miał zahamowań moralnych co do ich sprzedaży. Sam chętnie po nie sięgał, udoskonalał w prywatnym laboratorium, czy wymyślał nowe.

Na dzień dzisiejszy najpopularniejszy był Domari Vitrum, który już w przełyku zamieniał się w odłamki szkła i rozrywał wszystko po drodze. Niestety Severus nie znał żadnego przypadku, który by po wypiciu tego specyfiku przeżył, a testował go nie jeden raz. Uważał go za pomysłowy wynalazek, jednak perspektywa szybkiej śmierci, nawet poprzedzona ogromnym bólem, nie leżała w jego zamierzeniu. Zdecydowanie musiał go jeszcze dopracować.

Stojąc w ciemnej uliczce, nie rzucał się w oczy, jednak każdy miejscowy wiedział, czym się zajmuje i gdzie go znaleźć. Nie musiał martwić się o klientów. Zawsze był zdany na siebie, a teraz gdy mieszkał wreszcie sam i do tego był samowystarczalny, czuł się znakomicie. Wątpił, by cokolwiek, mogło odebrać mu dobry humor.

Była późna jesień, deszcze padał lekką mżawką, jednak jedno proste zaklęcie wystarczyło, by był zupełnie na to niewrażliwy. Przeliczył dyskretnie pieniądze i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że gdy Czarny wypłaci mu za zabicie tamtego tchórza, stać go będzie na nowe składniki do eliksirów i a długo wyczekiwaną książkę.

Na Nokturnie żył od trzech lat. Gdy tylko skończył Hogwart, nie wrócił już do domu. Mimo że pochodził z czysto krwistej rodziny, która miała liczne wpływy, a jej korzenie sięgały czasów Merlina, nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć się w rodzinnym domu. Służba, skrzaty, oczekiwania. Dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. W jego żyłach odezwała się krew dziadków, łowców i morderców. Nie potrafił żyć bez adrenaliny i krwi na dłoniach. Jedynie walcząc, czuł się wolny.

Ciemne ulice Nokturnu, choć niepozorne, tętniły życiem. Przez pierwsze pół roku, chodził nimi niezwykle ostrożnie, ucząc się praw tutaj panujących i próbując wybić się jak najwyżej w hierarchii ulicy. Nigdy jednak nie uciekał przed walką. Pamiętał jak jeszcze rok temu, odbył się ostatni zamach na jego życie. Ostatnia próba strącenia go na sam dół łańcucha pokarmowego Nokturnu, po tym wydarzeniu, zaczęto go tutaj nazywać Śmierć i zyskał ogromny respekt i szacunek mieszkańców.

_Była druga w nocy, wracał właśnie ze spotkania z przyjacielem. Szedł spokojnie dość szeroką ulicą, jednak jak to na Nokturnie, po obu stronach drogi piętrzyły się krzywe, czarne budynki, ściśle do siebie przylegając. Nawet w dzień nie dochodziło tutaj światło słoneczne. Czujnie rozglądał się na boki, jednak omal nie przegapił momentu, gdy na jego drodze pojawiło się pięć osób. Przystanął, ostrożnie zaciskając prawą rękę na różdżce. Rozejrzał się i po chwili błogosławił sam siebie, za to, że nie wypił wiele. Z każdej jego strony stało pięcioro ludzi. Razem dwudziestu. Z wyciągniętymi nożami i różdżkami, śmiejąc się złowieszczo._

– _Witamy, witamy. – zaśmiał się ochryple Skiring. Severus poznał go już wcześniej w klubie walk, był jednym z tych, którzy tutaj rządzą. – Nasza zbłąkana owieczka się odnalazła. – prychnął, po czym plunął mu pod nogi. – Jakże nas to cieszy._

_Zebrani zarechotali obrzydliwie, potrząsając bronią. Severus stał jednak spokojnie, obliczając swoje szanse. Ma jeden miecz i jedną różdżkę. Dwie dłonie, a przeciw sobie dwudziestu. Nie wyglądało to dobrze._

– _Bardzo żałuję, – syknął lodowato – że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego plugawy psie._

– _Oho, baranek wyciąga pazurki, czy raczej kopytka. – zaśmiał się paskudnie Jimmy. Jego też Snape pamiętał. Kiedyś słyszał, że wyrżnął pięciu aurorów, którzy zrobili obławę na Nokturn, a ich obcięte głowy wysłał sowami do ministerstwa. Od tego czasu, władze nie zbliżały się do tej dzielnicy._

– _Nudzicie mnie panowie. – stwierdził leniwie Severus._

_Nokturnianie patrzyli na niego z lekko zdziwionymi minami. W jego oczach nie mogli się doszukać strachu, one płonęły, mimowolnie paru cofnęło się o krok, napotykając czarne bezdenne oczy. _

– _Nie tak szybko baranku. – stwierdził powoli Skiring. – Znaj nasze dobre serce, nie chcemy cię zabić, wystarczy, że się poddasz, a będziesz mógł odejść i nigdy nie wrócić. Taki młody, szkoda by było poharatać ci buźkę. – rzekł, dobrodusznie krzywiąc brudną twarz._

_Snape znalazł się w pułapce. Nie mógł ich zabić, bo wtedy nigdy nie przyjęli go jako swojego, ale oni mogli zabić jego, bo nie był jednym z nich. Paranoja. Czuł się, jakby wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę. Wprost z domu, gdzie musiał być nienagannym dziedzicem i gdzie rodzice za wszelką cenę, chcieli wytępić z niego krew morderców, potem do Hogwartu, do bandy imbecyli i nieuków, a teraz wprost w objęcia ludzi Nokturnu. _

_Mógł uciec, jednak śmierć nigdy nie ucieka. Ona nadchodzi. _

– _Głupcy! – warknął Snape. – Myślicie, że ja, potomek morderców, wam ulegnę? Będę walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi! – zawył szaleńczo, jednym płynnym ruchem, dobywając do drugiej ręki miecz._

_Postąpił krok naprzód, a krew w nim zawrzała._

„_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye _

_we were too dumb to run too dead to die _

_This was never my world _

_you took the angel away"*_

_Walka rozgorzała na dobre. Z każdej strony rzucili się na niego śmiertelnie groźni ludzie. Okrzyki walki niosły się krętymi ulicami Nokturnu. Severus z zamkniętymi oczami dał się ponieść szałowi. Walczył wściekle, uchylając się przed ciosami i zaklęciami, a samemu posyłając klątwy we wszystkie strony. _

_Mimo obłędu, jaki go ogarnął, zachował tyle rozsądku, by nikogo nie zabić. Mieczem blokował większość ciosów, jednak zdarzyło się, że jakieś zabłąkane ostrze rozorało mu skórę. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, nie mógł się rozproszyć. Ciosy spadały z zewsząd, a powietrze było ciężkie od czarnej magii, zaklęcia trzeszczały w powietrzu. A w środku pandemonium był on, Severus Snape, dziewiętnastoletni morderca, sprzedający swoje usługi za pieniądze. Rechotał dziko, by po chwili warczeć i krzyczeć. Avady mijały go o cale, a on tańczył między śmiercią i zadawał ciosy. Po dwudziestu minutach, gdy wszyscy byli już na wyczerpaniu, Skiring, który całej walce przyglądał się z boku, krzyknął._

– _Dość!_

_Wszyscy zamarli. Snape ciężko dyszał, lecz miecza, ani różdżki nie opuścił. _

_Skiring miał świadomość, że gdyby Severus chciał, zabiłby ich wszystkich w ciągu paru minut. Widział to w jego ruchach i spojrzeniu, chłodnym, analitycznym. Widział to w błędach jego ludzi, nie mogli się z nim równać, nawet w tak miażdżącej przewadze. _

– _Jesteś Śmiercią. – powiedział cicho Skiring, patrząc na uwalonego krwią młodzieńca. – Jesteś Śmiercią. – powtórzył cicho, odwrócił się i odszedł, a za nim jego ludzie._

Od tego czasu, mógł bez obawy chodzić ulicami Nokturnu, a nawet zawsze liczyć na ich pomoc. Stał się Dzieckiem Nocy.

Na zegarze dochodziła trzecia, o czwartej był umówiony z Czarnym w _Jadzie bazyliszka_, miał nadzieje, że będzie czekało na niego jeszcze jakieś zlecenie, pieniędzy nigdy za wiele.

– Severus!

Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie, nikt z tutejszych nie wołał go po imieniu, to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – obcy. Jednak niepotrzebnie zaciskał dłoń na różdżce, bo po chwili dostrzegł, sprawcę zamieszania.

– Lucjusz. – rzekł zimno. – Miło cię widzieć. – stwierdził obojętnie, przypatrując się młodemu arystokracie. Jak zwykle wyglądał nienagannie w swojej idealnej szmaragdowej szacie i długich, prawie białych, splecionych w ciasny warkocz włosach. – Nie sądziłem, że można cię spotkać w _takich_ miejscach.

– Słyszałem, że słyniesz tutaj z ciekawych eliksirów. – powiedział niezrażony Malfoy.

– Mogę się paroma pochwalić. – przytaknął spokojnie.

– Właśnie w tej sprawie cię szukałem. – uśmiechnął się ciepło, jak gdyby zapowiadając słoneczny poranek. – Potrzebuję paru trucizn.

Snape przeszył go wzrokiem i roześmiał złowieszczo.

– Kogo tym razem chcesz się pozbyć Mal – Foy... – rzucił retorycznie, szukając czegoś po kieszeniach.

– Ma się wrogów tu i tam.

Severus po krótkim poszukiwaniu, wyciągnął trzy małe buteleczki.

– Dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego. – mówił leniwie, lekko potrząsając fiolkami, przed oczami blondyna. Po chwili z paskudnym uśmiechem, wręczył mu je.

– Co to? – Zaciekawił się arystokrata, przyglądają się bliżej substancjom.

– Trzy odmienne, widowiskowe śmierci mojego pomysłu. – odparł tajemniczo z fascynacją, godną szaleńca wtapiając oczy w eliksiry. – Mam mówić dalej?

Lucjusz przytaknął.

– Pierwszy – skinął na buteleczkę z niebieskawym płynem – to żywy lód. Nazwałem go Ghiaccio, nie ma przed nim ratunku, powoli zamraża człowieka od środka. Krew zamienia się w lód, skóra sinieje, łuszczy, odpada... – mówił, jakby opisywał jakieś wyjątkowo ciekawe zjawisko przyrodnicze. – Ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuje ofiara, stworzyłem go na bazie eliksiru czuwania, nie umrze prędko, będzie wyć i jęczeć przez co najmniej dobę. Proponuję zaklęcie wyczuwania emocji, nieźle się ubawisz Lu.

Severus obdarzył go sadystycznym uśmiechem, który przeraził nawet zimnego arystokratę, jednak z grzeczności mu przytaknął, choć bał się spytać o pozostałe dwie.

Czarnowłosy dostrzegł jednak jego niepewną minę.

– Lu, vendetta czy życie? – zapytał zwykłym nokturnowym slangiem, przypominając mu o zamierzeniach, albo poprzysięgało się zemstę, albo dawało się żyć w spokoju. –

_Krew krew krew_

_po łokcie w niej tonę_

_Jej cichy śpiew_

_W mych żyłach płonie_ – nucił mu cicho z pół przymkniętymi oczami. –

_Jest śmierć i pożoga_

_Vendetty to płomień_

_Czerwień ze szkarłatem_

_W szaleńczym tańcu gore._

_Żelazne to prawo _

_Co nie zna litości_

_Więc idź i wybieraj_

_Legem conservare sanguinem sitis_

Zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

– Nie zapominaj starych praw Lu. – rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Jednak on oczarowany piosenką Dzieci Nocy nie protestował już. Oni rzadko ujawniali swoje zwyczaje, a dobrowolne pouczenie poprzez ich pieśni było deklaracją szacunku i zaufania do tej osoby. Lucjusz to docenił. Nigdy nie poznał życia Nocy, jego ojciec choć był okrutny i wyrachowany, nie szczędził mu pieniędzy, nie musiał żyć na ulicy. Dzieci Nocy zawsze trzymały się razem, nie wpuszczając nikogo w swoje ściśle zamknięte kręgi. Były to przyjaźnie aż do śmierci, wierni jak psy i szaleni jak stado wygłodniałych wilków, bezlitośni.

– Nie zapomnę Sev.

Mimo, że mało znał Severusa, miał do niego ogromny szacunek jako człowieka. Chociaż nie raz miał wrażenie, że jest szalony, sadystyczny i niebezpieczny, był lojalnym przyjacielem i wiedział, że może mu ufać.

– Słyszałeś, co mówią na Nokturnie o Czarnym? – zapytał Lucjusz.

– Nie miałem czasu szlajać się po knajpach, Lu.

– Zbiera elitę, którą chce zatrudnić na stałe. Podobno obiecuje kupę złota. Spotkałem Averego i Notta w "Dzikiej Viperze", mówili, że wielu dałoby się torturować godzinami, ale żeby tylko ich przyjął.

– Brzmi ciekawie. Dzisiaj się wszystkiego dowiem. – odparł spokojnie, a po namyśle nachylił się ku Malfoyowi i wyszeptał: – Widzę się z Czarnym. A wracając do eliksirów, można zmienić ich właściwości w bardzo prosty sposób.

Arystokrata spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Pięknie, a teraz powiedz jak.

– Jeśli podasz je bezpośrednio, osoba będzie umierać długo w męczarniach i z bardzo głośnym krzykiem, natomiast, jeśli wymieszasz je z wodą, będą niewykrywalne i umrze od razu.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

– Nie wiedziałem, że woda może aż tak zmieniać trucizny.

– Jeśli się wie jak je przyrządzić to może. – zaśmiał się szaleńczo Severus, błądząc dookoła czarnymi oczami. – Trzysta galeonów przelej na moje konto jeszcze dziś, a teraz idź, nie ma czasu do stracenia. – popchnął go lekko, a gdy arystokrata nie reagował, zasyczał mu prosto do ucha. – Uciekaj durniu, aurorzy.

Malfoyowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy. Z cichym trzaskiem się aportował, a po chwili Severus wyczuł, jak aurorzy wznoszą blokady aportacyjne. Niepotrzebnie, dzieci Nokturnu nigdy nie uciekają przed ministerialnymi psami. Zrobił krok do tyłu, chowając się w cieniu, na głowę narzucił kaptur, a twarz zasłonił czarną maską. Dopóki nie zostanie pojmany, nikt nie pozna jego tożsamości. Za plecami usłyszał ciche kroki, odwrócił się gwałtownie, lecz dostrzegł Skiringa i resztę dzieci Nokturn. Nie będzie walczył sam. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w cień i wyczuł pod stopami śluzę do kanałów. Nie chcąc zostać wykrytym, nie użył magii, tylko cicho stuknął nogą w klapę dwa razy, po czym z niej zszedł. Nie minęła z sekunda, a przejście otworzyło się i ukazało wyłaniające się postacie.

Dwa sygnały były na Nokturnie zarezerwowane stwierdzeniu „Psy idą! Bierz, co masz pod ręką i chodź walczyć!" Nikt nie odmawiał.

Pochowali się w każdym możliwym cieniu, Severus zdążył naliczyć dwunastu sprzymierzeńców, aurorów było z czterdziestu. Musiała to być jakaś większa akcja. Najciszej jak potrafił, wyciągnął trzy sztylety i z rozmachem rzucił w stronę aurorów. Trzech chwyciło się w jednym momencie za serce, po czym upadli z łoskotem na ziemię. Plamy krwi, tworzące się wokół nich, były coraz większe. Gdy zaklęcia ogłuszające poleciały w miejsce, skąd przyleciały sztylety, nie było tam już nikogo. Snape dał znak do ataku. Czarni ruszyli, atakowali zajadle z ciemności, w końcu to był ich świat. Aurorzy jednak również nie odpuszczali i choć nie stosowali Niewybaczalnych, to nie powstrzymywali się przed rzucaniem Tormenty.

Severus zwinnie jak kot, krążył po całym polu walki i wydawał rozkazy.

– Poddajcie się! W imieniu Ministerstwa Magii!

Ciął bezbłędnie mieczem, krzyk. I kolejny auror padł martwy.

– Jeszcze do was nie dotarło idioci! Jesteśmy zbyt dumni, by uciekać i zbyt martwi, by umrzeć! – wył opętańczo ciskając avadami. – Śmierć! Zdychajcie psy! – warczał, rozcinając mieczem mięśnie, pozbawiając rąk i głów. Bronił się zaciekle niczym stado hipogryfów. Po chwili zauważył, że Jimmy został otoczony przez piątkę, lecz jest za daleko.

Gorączkowo myślał co zrobić, wyszarpał z rękawa buteleczkę ze szkarłatnym płynem i rzucił nią w aurorów. Gdy tylko substancja ich oblepiła, zaczęli wyć i padać na ziemię zwijając się z bólu. Severus nie zatrzymał się, by obserwować działanie kwasu, lecz walczył dalej.

– Impedimenta!

– Crucio!

– Avada Kedavra!

Zaklęcia pozostawiały po sobie tylko kolorowe smugi w powietrzu.

– Wycofujemy się! – krzyknął jakiś auror.

Upadło zaklęcie antydeportacyjne i po chwili na ulicy nie było już prawie nikogo.

Severus wytarł miecz o najbliższego zmarłego wroga, po czym rozejrzał się.

– Ktoś oberwał?

Ulica była cała we krwi, wszędzie walały się odcięte członki i bezgłowe zwłoki. Nie zabrakło też skutków avady.

– Frank i Grug. – stwierdził cicho Jimmy, podchodząc do Severusa. – I zabrali Dante i Łasicę.

Snape zaklął szpetnie.

– Trzeba ich odbić.

– Oszalałeś, Śmierć? Stamtąd jeszcze nikt nie wyszedł! – krzyknął Furi, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Śmierć z reguły jest szalona. – stwierdził spokojnie Snape. – Guido!

Z tłumu wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna z długimi brązowymi włosami, potarganymi od walki. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały.

– Pójdę.

Severus skinął z aprobatą.

– Szaleńcy muszą trzymać się razem. – powiedział spokojnie. – Przygotuj się. Ja idę pogadać z Czarnym.

Kiwnął im głową na pożegnanie i odszedł.

.::.

Za pięć czwarta pchnął drzwi "Jadu bazyliszka". Ciemna, typowo nokturnowa knajpa, śmierdziało w niej stęchłym kurzem, jedynie alkohol podawali dobry. Zresztą, tutaj albo się miało dobry albo właściciel ginął od noża, co bardziej nerwowego klienta. Severus z kapturem na głowie nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, nie usiadł jednak przy żadnym z brudnych stolików, tylko skierował się prosto do barmana. Wysoki, łysy mężczyzna z mnóstwem blizn na twarzy spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Sanguis aenigma.** – zasyczał mu cicho przed samą twarzą Snape.

Barman nie odsunął się, jedynie spokojnie pokiwał głową i nakazał mu ruchem dłoni by za nim poszedł. Przeszli przez zacienioną knajpę i przekroczyli drzwi prowadzące w bezświetlne korytarze na tyłach. Ciasny korytarz zawierał wiele drzwi, wszystkie wysokie, sięgające sufitu i o jednakowym brunatnym kolorze. Mężczyzna pchnął jedne z nich i wpuścił do środka Severusa zamykając je za nim.

Pokój był trochę większy od jego mieszkania, jednak znajdowały się w nim jedynie dwa fotele. Ściany w brudnym, szarawym bordo przytłaczały i tworzyły ciężką atmosferę.

W jednym z dużych, czarnych foteli siedział odziany na czarno mężczyzna. Gestem wskazał Snapeowi miejsce na przeciw siebie.

– Witaj Śmierć, cieszę się, że przybyłeś. – szept podobny do syku wypełnił pomieszczenie. – Gratuluję szybkiego wykonania zadania.

Severus nie miał w zwyczaju korzyć się przed pracodawca.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

Czarny zrzucił kaptur, a spod niego rozsypały się długie do pasa, czarne jak noc włosy. Na Snapie spoczęły szkarłatnozielone oczy.

Rzadko spotykał kogoś, kto nie czuł przed nim strachu, ze względu na jego pieniądze, pozycję i opinię. A ten dzieciak z Nokturnu najzwyczajniej w świecie rozmawiał z nim, jakby nie był dużo starszym, potężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem o opinii szalonego sadysty. Siedział spokojnie i śmiał żartować z jego pochlebstwa. Trochę go to zirytowało, nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, brakowało w tym respektu. Intrygował go jednak ten chłodny, cyniczny dzieciak, który go usłyszał, że dostanie dwieście galeonów za zamordowanie jakiegoś czarodzieja, bez pytań, poszedł i zrobił to. Takich ludzi mu trzeba.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni sakiewkę i wręczył mu ją.

–Dwieście, tak jak się umawialiśmy. – spokojnie stwierdził Czarny.

Severus kiwnął głową, zważył woreczek w dłoni, po czym ukrył pod szatą. Taki interes bardzo mu odpowiadał. A jedno zabójstwo więcej nie zaszkodzi jego sumieniu, wręcz go bawiło.

Czarny uważnie zmierzył go wzrokiem.

– Zapewne słyszałeś, że szukam kogoś na stałe do pomocy.

– Mówiono tu i tam o tym. Na Nokturnie, jeśli się wie gdzie słuchać, to wieści szybko się rozchodzą. – rzucił, niedbale rozsiadając się wygodnie.

– Udowodniłeś, że jesteś kompetentny, chciałbym zatrudnić cię na stałe. – Czarny nie spuszczał z niego szkarłatnego, przenikliwego wzroku.

Severus nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Na czym to miałoby polegać?

– Eliksiry, drobne zadania... – zamyślił się – Nic czego nie robiłeś do tej pory...

– To wiem. – przerwał mu Severus – Ale co bym z tego miał?

– Mam dwór pod Snake Land, dostałbyś komnaty i pracownie eliksirów, do tego odpowiednią zapłatę i dostęp do bibliotek.

Snape był zaskoczony ofertą Czarnego, dawał mu więcej, niż oczekiwał, że dostanie. Brzmiało to niezwykle zachęcająco. Chociaż swoje mieszkanie lubił, perspektywa biblioteki ostatecznie go przekonała, przecież nikt nie powiedział, że będzie musiał tam mieszkać.

– Zgoda.

– Znakomicie. Kiedy możesz przybyć?– zapytał Czarny, bawiąc się różdżką.

Severus zamyślił się chwilę.

– Aurorzy zrobili obławę na Nokturnie dziś w nocy, porwano dwóch z naszych. – powiedział powoli, ważąc słowa.

– Rozumiem, że zamierzacie ich odbić.

– Tak. Mugolskie piekło to igraszka w porównaniu z ministerialnymi lochami. – odparł wypranym z emocji głosem. Idziemy dziś w nocy.

Czarny zamyślił się, to była doskonała okazja do zbadania planów Ministerstwa, a jednocześnie wzmocniłoby to jego więź z Dziećmi Nocy.

– Pójdę z wami.

Severus podniósł na niego lekko zaskoczony wzrok.

– Zatem gdy ubiliśmy już targu. Idzie jeszcze mój przyjaciel. Spotkamy się o dwudziestej pierwszej u mnie. – stwierdził spokojnie, po czym pomału wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń – Severus Serpens Snape.

Czarny po chwili wahania uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę.

– Voldemort Marvolo Gaunt.***

.::.

* Marilyn Manson – Coma Black

**sanguis aenigma – krew zagadki

*** chyba nie myśleliście, że Lord Voldemort, będzie się posługiwał imieniem i nazwiskiem mugola? Gaunt to jest coś, nazwisko jego matki, potomkini Slytherina. Budzi uznanie, zresztą ma do niego pełne prawo.


End file.
